The Time of My Life
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: #OlitzDirtyDancing story. President Fitzgerald Grant has 2 left feet. He's a widower of 2 twin girls, and is in need of "Dancing Lessons." His COS calls upon their best friend to save Fitz from embarrassment. But what happens is so much more. This "teacher" not only 2 steps into his life, but into the heart of Fitz and his girls. They give each other the time of their lives. Enjoy.
1. 2 Stepping At The Top of the Hour

**Yes I KNOW, you can all be mad at me if you want, but I am going to start this story. I can and am going too. I watched DWTS most of the season, and loved it. Every time I watched, I thought of #Olitz, (**_**and TG shaking his hips)**_**. **

**And then I got a tweet from QueenGladiator_ (WitchedWitch on fanfic) to do an #OlitzDirtyDancing fic. So PLEASE tweet her if you don't like this. It's ALL her fault.**

**THIS IS HAPPENING, so wrap your heads around it. I will not forget about my stories but these chapters will not be as lengthy. But I do hope you go along with this #dance and enjoy the music Fitz and Olivia can make together. So all I can say is PLEASE forgive me, and leave me #YourJudgesScores.**

**Me's**

**/**

**(President Fitzgerald Grant III is about to have his 1****st**** State Dinner. He's in his first term, a widower, with two children- twin girls (poor Fitz.) He's has the looks, charms, hair and eyes, but he has a #BigProblem ladies; he has #TwoLeftFeet.**

**Ever since his Inauguration, he has not been seen dancing in public. His Chief Of Staff won't let him "Embarrass the Country" again. And since his girls have been obsessed with "Dancing with the Stars," push him to take professional dancing lessons. **

**Using his #TwoLeftFeet and #Swag he badly dances his way into Professional Dancer Olivia Pope's life, where they learn to have "The Time of Their Lives."**

**/**

"**The Time of My Life"**

**Chapter 1: "Two Stepping At the Top of the Hour"**

"_President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant and the White House, is in preparation for his first State Dinner for the President and First Lady of France. After his "dancing" at his Inauguration, the White House is pushing the President to take lessons. "_

"_With the State Dinner for the French President and First Lady only 8 weeks away, one would hope that President Grant would brush up on his two-step. At his Inaugural Balls, if we all remember, the President stepped on more than a few toes. The White House said that the President never claimed to be the best dancer while getting elected into office, but one would hope that he would seek lessons, to help for the preparations of his first State Dinner." _

"_President Grant's twin daughters are rumored to be huge fans of Dancing with the Stars. His COS commented earlier in the year that his girls, drag him up every Monday night to watch the broadcast, hoping the President would learn a few things. The girls are also hoping to convince their Dad for their own lessons. It is rumored that President Grant will agree to the lessons."_

"_The White House has failed to comment, but it would seem that President Grant is considering taking dancing lessons and looking into teachers. Whoever the teacher would be, will be only lucky lady."_

_/_

"Lauren, please get my Chief of Staff in here right now," Fitz called on the intercom. He just saw the morning Press Conference, and needed to find out what was going on. "Also when my daughters get home from school, please have their agent bring them to me please."

"Yes Mr. President," Lauren replied back, looking at the other secretaries. Lauren made the phone call, and Fitz's Chief of Staff went into the Oval.

They made their way across the room. His Chief of Staff looked at him, and didn't break a smile, frown or anything. They knew why they were called into the Oval, and if all things went well, Fitz would agree to this.

"Care to comment on anything," Fitz asked his Chief of Staff.

"No Hi, Hello, How are you today," the person shot back. They then went to sit in a chair, beside the Resolute desk.

"Fine," Fitz grimaced. Two could play this game. He had some time to waist, and was not eager to get to his next meeting just yet. "Hi. Hello. How are you?"

"Great Sir," his Chief of Staff said back. "And you on this sunny but brisk day?"

"I was doing great, until I turned on this morning's Press Conference, and saw these reports being shown."

The person said, "Oh really," playing coy. "So, is anything interesting happening? I thought today was a slow news day for once."

"Ah huh," Fitz sneered. "Well let me show you how slow the news is today?" Fitz then played the Press Conference from this morning, showed the news reports he saw, and the headlines. They were top of the hour. Fitz put down the morning paper, and watched his Chief of Staff. "Anything you would like to tell me?"

"No Mr. President. Why would there be?"

"Well let's see. I come into the Oval this morning and expect to turn on the news and not see anything earth shattering. I have gotten to spend a lot of time with my girls, over the weekend, and feel relaxed today. I sit down and see I am the Top of every hour." Fitz groaned back.

"That's good Mr. President. The press is saying anything negative about you. So what is the problem?"

"The problem is that someone from my Senior Staff told the Press I am considering taking dancing lessons," Fitz shot at his Chief of Staff.

His Chief of Staff folded their legs. "It's just speculation Sir. It will make you look good in front of the nation, and the French President and his Wife. I don't see the why you are so upset. It's not like it's a secret that you have two left feet."

"I have a country to run, and two little girls to raise," Fitz pushed off his desk and walked to the window. "Plus with meeting after meeting, multiple briefings to attend, and a State Dinner to prepare for, what makes you think I have TIME FOR DANCING LESSONS! I am not going to turn into Fred Astair."

"Mr. President," the Chief of Staff tried to interject. "The Senior Staff and your girls feel this is a good idea."

"Are you all out of your minds," Fitz bellowed. "Look I know since the girls lost their mother, and me being elected to the Presidency I have not had much of a social life. This could be some ploy to set me up with a date for the State Dinner. I seriously don't have time to do this. You need to tell the press, I am not doing these lessons."

Fitz's Chief of Staff, walked past him and picked up his scotch. They did not say anything and poured themselves a drink and one for Fitz. "Sit down Sir."

Fitz stood their surprised. "You don't drink scotch."

"You're right," they replied back. "But right now I am. So sit. I am on your side, just hear me out."

Fitz did what he was asked. He looked at the tumbler, filled with the brown liquid and smiled. He picked it up and realized it was still before noon and put it back down. He sat back and looked at his Chief of Staff. They had been friends for a long time, and if it wasn't for them, he would not be White House.

"So," Fitz asked. "You have anything to say."

"Mr. President," they put their glass down and looked up.

"I think you can call me Fitz. We've been friends a long time. You've known me longer than most, and you're drinking my scotch," Fitz shot back, with a smile.

They took a big breath and looked at their boss. "Fitz, the girls gave me the idea. It would be good for you to get out, have fun, and learn how to dance. You haven't done anything since losing their mother," the person softly answered. "Look I know you don't date. It's hard being in the White House to meet a credible woman, but this could be good for all of you."

"I know. But you do realize that I am President now. I don't have time for this. I know I embarrassed myself when I dance the last time, stepping on whole lot of toes," Fitz said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sir, you almost broke someone's toe - Twice."

Fitz grimaced at the thought. "Hey it was Hollis Doyle's daughter. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I didn't," they chuckled. "But we don't want to create an international incident. The President of France and his wife are good dancers. It would look good on your part to try this. Your approval ratings would go up. Plus you never know, you could literally sweep the right woman off her feet."

Fitz groaned. "I didn't peg you for the romantic type."

"I'm not but it wouldn't hurt. You should do this and think how happy you'll make the girls if you do."

"Urgh," Fitz moaned. "Which girls are we talking about? My daughters, or the eligible – career driven ladies after my 'Grant" name and charms."

"Mr. President," his Chief of Staff scolded him.

"Can I at least think about first?"

"Yes Sir, but what would you like me to tell the Press," his COS asked.

"Tell them nothing for now. Let's get everyone focused on something else. I really don't want the country to focus how well I don't shake it," Fitz pleaded. His Chief of Staff stiffened back a laugh left and Fitz went to work at his desk to prep for his upcoming briefings.

/

"**Daddy's Little Girls…" 5:30pm**

Fitz was busy working at his desk in the Oval, when he realized he had not seen his girls yet. They normally went straight into the Living Room when they arrived home from school, so he was not surprised that they not come down right away. Plus if they had any idea why he wanted to talk to them, both his girls would be running for the hills.

His "Eldest" twin was Cristina "Nina" Rose Grant. She came out into the world, screaming her head off, adorning a full head of hair. At 6 lbs 6 oz she was the spitting image of their mother. She had long brown hair, with a natural wave, hazel eyes, and a laugh with a smile that melted your heart.

Now at the age of 10, she drove Fitz crazy. It would seem that the bigger she became, her mouth grew along with her. She pulled straight A's, was well liked at school, but once she got an idea into her head, they was no stopping her. If she had a plan, she would see it through, no matter how crazy it drove Fitz. She was very much like her mother.

His "youngest" twin girl, Isabelle Victoria Grant, or to close family members, "Bells" or "Vicki," was more quite, refined, and listened to Fitz. Born weighing 6 lbs 1oz, she inherited Fitz's curly hair and "Grant" blue eyes. She was shy, and only spoke in class if she needed to answer a question. Her teacher's knew that she knew the material, but often encourage her to speak up.

"Bells" did well in school and had a photographic memory. She did not have to study very hard to get a good grade. This drove "Nina" crazy. But after she started watching "Dancing With the Stars" Fitz saw her dancing in her room. She silently hoped Fitz would let them take lessons, but because of security concerns FItz was not sure how to make it happen.

Since losing their mother a few years ago, before he won the Presidency, the girls hardly saw his family. His parents were in California and came out to visit as often as they could. They tried to make it out every three months or so. His sister "Liz" visited her god-babies often because she lived in Maryland. She made it to see them at least once a month. She was the only one that called Isabelle -"Vicki."

Fitz walked into the residence and saw the girls watching TV. They did not know he was there and he snuck up on them.

"Daddy," they both screamed, got up and ran to hug him.

"You left me," he teased. They pulled away and looked up at him giving him adoring eyes.

"We did not." Nina shot back, feisty as ever. "Bell and I were going to come down and see you after we finished our homework. Right Bells?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her sister, but decided to cover for her anyway. "Yes Daddy."

"Ah huh," Fitz knew their routine. He scooped them up and brought them over to the couch and sat down with them. "So how was your day?"

Both girls told him about their day, and what happened at school. "How was your day Daddy," Nina asked, sweetly batting her eyes.

Fitz looked at her, she reminded him so much of their mother. "Well I was on time for my meetings and turned on the TV and saw that I was the top of the headlines. All the reporters and The Press Secretary could do was talk about me and my two lovely daughters."

"Dad you're the President of the United States," Bell told Fitz. "And we're the First Girls. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Yes I am Ladies but it would seem that someone told the staff that WE or shall I say ME may take dancing lessons," he leaned back looking at his girls. "Care to explain how that happened?"

"No Daddy," Nina replied, baffled.

"Nope," Bell said right after her.

"Hmm," Fitz said. "I guess then we won't sneak out for ice cream tonight then." The girls looked at each other and still didn't budge. Fitz noticed Bell biting her lip and Nina playing with her hair. A tell-tale sign they were getting nervous. "And I'll have to tell the chef to cancel our 'date' Friday night."

"Date?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Yes," Fitz said getting up. "I figured since both of you had been getting along, that we go OUT for dinner Friday night. I talked to a restaurant in town, had the Secret Service make a sweep, but I guess we can't go now."

"It's Nina's fault. She told someone you wanted to take dancing lessons," Bell screeched out. "I told you not to tell anyone."

"I did not," Nina nudged her sister. "It was your idea smarty pants. You the one that wants dancing lessons more than I do, even though it would be fun."

"Hey don't blame this on me. It was your idea. You the one that wants Daddy to bust a move and dance like Max from Dancing with the Stars. You think he's…what's the word…handsome."

"You weren't supposed to tell Belly," Nina then got up and threw a pillow at her sister. "It was a #TwinSecret."

"Okay girls that's enough," Fitz scolded them both. After both girls got in few more jabs at the other, and Fitz finally put an end to it, he asked, "So why is this so important to you. Why should I or WE take lessons?"

Isabelle and Cristina looked at each other. They had watched the videos of him and their mother dancing when they got married, and he looked so happy. Fitz was a terrible dancer back then also, but he looked happy. The girls wanted to see him be that way again.

Isabelle surprisingly spoke first. "Because when you danced with Mom you looked so happy." Fitz looked towards his daughter, and didn't know what to say.

"Bells, I…" he stammered out.

"Dad, we saw the video of you and Momma dancing. We know that was a long time ago, at your wedding but you looked so happy. Mom made you dance with her after that at least one a week to unwind. It always made you smile." Cristina then told Fitz, snuggling into his arm.

"Cristina," he softly said. "Isabelle, my sweet girls," he whispered. "That was a lifetime ago. When your Mom got sick, we couldn't do it anymore. If you remember, your Mom always said I had two left feet."

"Actually Daddy, Mommy told us you sucked at dancing," Nina pointed out, smirking at Fitz.

Fitz let out a small laugh. "I guess I do. You really think this would be good for us to do as a family. That is a good idea."

"No Dad it's a great idea. It's something we can all do together to get ready for your first State Dinner. We don't want you breaking anyone toes this time," Isabelle said to Fitz, giving him her best 'Grant' smile.

"Girls I don't know," Fitz frowned. "Not just anyone will take on the Leader of the Free World and his two daughters. You two are enough of a handful."

"Dad you're three times worse than we are," Bells spoke up, shocking Fitz. "What you are?"

Fitz and the girls talked a few moments more and decided that it would be a good idea to take some lessons. With the State Dinner eight weeks away, he might as well learn to dance with his kids, to make himself and the country look good. They went and ate dinner. He now needed a list of good teachers in the area.

Right when dessert showed up, his Chief of Staff showed up. The girls told them, "We ARE going to be taking dancing lessons. It's that great."

His COS smiled at the girls and Fitz. Fitz noticed that his COS winked at them, making them giggle. Fitz sat back, "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Daddy we already have the perfect teacher in mind. She's great and comes highly recommended," Nina pointed out. "We did some research just in case you said yes."

"Is that so," Fitz said, eyeing his COS.

"The teacher we found is best friends with Auntie Abby," Bells said, looking at his COS.

Abby then said, "Yes Mr. President. I do happen to have a friend that is a professional dancer. She is the best and I am sure can handle you and the girls. And to make this easier the Secret Service already checked and cleared her to be around you all."

"Is that so Abigail," Fitz said standing up walking to her. "I didn't know finding me a dance teacher was part of your Chief of Staff duties."

"It's not, but if the dancing shoes fit. Plus I did it as a favor for Nina and Bells," Abby looked to them and winked. "And I couldn't turn down an offer for free dessert."

"Ah and the truth comes out," Fitz said walking up to her, handing her a plate of dessert. "You three girls are going to make me go grey."

"To late," Bells muffled under her breath, making Fitz just about spit out his drink. Fitz shook his head and could not believe he was roped into this idea. After dinner he got the girls set up for the night and went down to the Oval. Abby came back inside and sat down on the couch. He walked over to her.

They talked about his morning schedule for the next day, and any last minute changes that needed to be made. Abby was about to leave when Fitz stopped her, "Abby this friend of yours, is she really the best."

Abby stopped and walked up to him. "Yes Sir she is. She's brilliant, smart, and could tap-dance literally around you and this entire White House without even trying. The girls will love her and you will to. All you have to do is try."

"Me being the President won't intimidate her," Fitz asked.

"No. She's a gladiator in heels. She's perfect for you and the girls," Abby pointed out, not realizing the truth behind her words.

"Okay," Fitz groaned. "Step up the meeting with her towards the end of the week. I don't believe I let you LADIES talk me into these dancing lessons."

"Yes Mr. President," Abby shot back, grinning from ear to ear. She reached the door when Fitz stopped her.

"Her name, Abigail? You still have not told me HER name." Fitz pointed out before she left the room.

"My Apologies, it's Olivia," Abby smiled. "Olivia Pope. Goodnight Sir." Abby then shut the door with the biggest smile on her face.

/

**Well there you go my Precious Pumpkins. I hope you like this new piece of #PureOlitzDelicous I have in store for you. I love writing these #OlitzPresidentialAU stories. **

**So ABBY is his Chief of Staff. I thought it would be different and you would get to see her work with Fitz in the White House. As you all know, she won't put up with Fitz's crap. Don't worry you'll see some other "Scandal Cast Mates" making an appearance in the next chapter. I won't say who, or how. You'll just be surprised.**

**So leave me your #JudgesScore and let me know if you are along for this POTUS Dirty Dance. If no one wants to read more, I'll just leave this as a one shot. Now come on, who wouldn't want to see Fitz's shaking his THANG! **

**#Crumbs, #Seeds and #JudgesScores…Me's**


	2. Gladiators Can Dance

**Well Hello Loves. Let's just say your #JudgesScores on the 1****st**** chapter of this story blew me away. Because of that, I decided to write chap 2 early, and post it on today because it is Thursday and I love you. **

**I am also glad you LOVE the TWINS and as KWsGladiator pointed out, **_**"Between Abby, Nina, Bells, and Liv … May God have Mercy on Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." **_** The poor man is swimming in the "estrogen ocean." ;-)**

**So enjoy and leave me your #JudgesScoreCard…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 2: "Gladiators Can Dance…"**

Olivia Pope was one of the area's best professional dancers. She had competed in many professional competitions and nearly won every single title, by placing on the podium. Early in the year she was approached to do ABC's "_Dancing With The Stars_" but declined. She had just opened her professional dance studio in the D.C. area, the year before and it finally was doing well. She put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into her opening her business. She did not want to take any time away from it, if possible.

Her Dance Studio, "_Gladiators Can Dance_" was solely owned by her but her two closest friends help run it. Cyrus Beene, her godfather and James Novak where there early on, helping her realize her dream. Cyrus help Olivia run the business end of the studio and James help her with choreography. But before Cyrus got involved with her studio, he was into the fast paced life of politics.

He was helping run the current President's run for the White House when he took a massive heart attack on Super Tuesday 2008. He had a quadruple by-pass, which saved his life. James and Cyrus had just gotten married before the campaign started that January 2008. James was upset that he made damn sure Cy was not going to die on him.

Olivia had been living up in Boston when she heard the news of Cyrus's heart attack. She left everything in that life and came down to the D.C area to help take care of Cyrus and make sure he slowed down. Olivia had never met Governor Grant at the time, but from everything she heard from Cyrus, he was a good guy.

After careful consideration, and James threatening to blow a head gasket, Cyrus decided to step down as campaign manager. His prize pupil, Olivia's best friend Abigail Whelan, was more than suited for the job. She had been called in to help run the campaign early on, and when Cy feel ill, she naturally took over. Olivia could not have been more proud of her, considering her best friend was the White House Chief of Staff.

Olivia and Abby still remained close, but since Abby became the White House Chief of Staff Olivia hardly saw her anymore. They texted almost daily, but rarely had the chance to see other. It made things more difficult even now because Olivia and her partner had been training for the "_Dancing in D.C."_ Competition.

Olivia was reluctant to compete again, but her partner and Cyrus finally convinced her to give it one more try, hoping they could bring home the trophy. She had not had the chance to tell Abby because they both had been so busy. Between the White House and Olivia's training and classes, neither one could find the time. Even on their nights off.

Each night of the week she held a different class for the style of dance. The only nights she really did not try to work were on Thursdays and Sundays. Cyrus and James thought she was crazy but her favorite shows were on TV that night. They may have teased her about her shows but after a while they came to understand, and she got them hooked on "_Grey's Anatomy" _and _"Once Upon A Time."_

After checking to make sure she had everything before leaving for her studio, she stopped off at her favorite Dunkin Donuts, and made her way into her studio. She was not the first one there because Cyrus beat her to it.

"Hey Cy," she sauntered in drinking her Coffee Coollatta.

"Hey Kiddo," Cyrus answered back and then frowned. "Wait a minute where's mine?" Olivia then handed him a large coffee the way he liked it and a donut. Cyrus took a bite and smiled, then had Olivia leaned down for a kiss before he ate his donut.

"You best not tell James I gave you that," Olivia teased him.

"I won't. It will be gone before he gets here." Cy told her taking his last bite already. "So are you and "Lover Muffin" ready for the competition this weekend? You've been practicing really hard over the last month to get ready."

"Cyrus, can you please stop calling my partner that. Come one you know there is nothing going on with us. We have dancing with each other forever," Olivia threw a napkin at him.

"Even though he is pretty hot," she said letting her voice trail off.

"Ah huh," Cy said. "You keep telling yourself that girly."

"And this is just the preliminaries this weekend. This stage of the competition will let us know if we continue. We have all our dances planned out and will be ready to go. Consider it handled Cyrus." Olivia told him, getting up checking the schedule for the classes she had this morning.

"Well I hope you and the Babushka win," Cyrus shot back at Olivia before stealing a drink of his coffee.

"I am no Babushka, Cyrus Beene you old fart," Max said coming into the room. He stopped by Olivia and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello Gorgeous."

"Hello Lover Muffin," Olivia told him back, wiping frosting on his nose. Max ChimKophskia (yes same Max from DWTS) and Olivia have been dancing together since Juilliard. They were in many competitions and decided to enter "Dancing in D.C." to bring up business and see if they both could still compete at a high level.

"Why do you insist on calling me that woman," Max said plopping down in a chair, and stealing some of her drink.

"Because you my Lover Muffin, and it scares all the creeps away." Olivia winked at Max, taking her drink back. "No Coolatta for you Maxi, you need to watch those love handles."

Max stood up, taking his heavier shirt off for Olivia, then flexing his muscles. "I do not have love handles Gorgeous," he said showing off his body. Cyrus was trying to keep a straight face but just because he was married, but he was not dead. Olivia saw him checking Max out and blushed herself.

"Ah Huh," Olivia walked to Max and threw his shirt towards him. "Put your shirt on Sexy, before you give Cyrus a heart attack and James divorces his ass."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and left the room, scolding Olivia on the way out. Olivia and Max then went off the rest of the morning and practiced their routine for the competition that weekend. Once they finished rehearing, they broke for lunch, and Olivia checked the schedule for what classes she hah that afternoon.

/

**Personal Favor**

By the time Olivia had finished her afternoon classes it was time for her and Max to get fitted for the last time for their costumes that weekend. Max came out in his first and Olivia blushed at how handsome he looked. Yes they were only friends but she had to admit, he was one good looking man, and he was her partner.

"What Gorgeous," Max said.

"Nothing," she teased. "You'll just have all your fans falling all over you this weekend."

Max waved his hands up in the air. "As long as we place well and we wow the judges."

Olivia nodded and went and got into her dress. She came out of the dressing room, and Max mouth dropped open when he saw her. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Yes," she blushed.

"I knew I should have pushed harder for us to date." Max teased, kissing her hand.

"You know I don't date people I work with. And I don't like bold, daring, pain in the ass Russians," she said pushing him away. "Plus you my Lover Muffin and I don't want anything to ruin our friendship or this wacky dance chemistry we have between us."

Olivia and Max never had the romantic chemistry between them, but on the dance floor it was different. The mutual respect, trust, and admiration for the other's talent took over, and they became one person, as they danced on the floor. Yes Max thought she was a stunning woman, and he would be lucky to have Olivia, but he never went there.

Their bond on the dance floor was something he would never want to lose. But if they ever stopped being partners, he vowed to himself he would go after her. In Julliard, before they were paired up, he asked her out on one date. Their date went well, and could not wait to take her out again.

Their next class Max found out when they paired up to dance, they had this spark on the dance floor that the other pairings did not. Olivia's drive, her brilliance to challenge his moves, drove him to push himself harder, to do better for her. He always held a special place for her in his heart, and hoped one day, they could become more.

"I know, but one day maybe we could go on our second date," Max asked her hopeful.

"Maxi," Olivia teased.

"Come on," he pleaded getting down on one knee, pouting at her. She rolled her eyes and dismissed him. "I will get you to say yes before this competition is over."

"In your dreams Fred Astaire," she giggled, shaking her head back and forth.

By the time Max and Olivia got changed it was time for her next class and then she was done for the day. It was a ballet class for 8-12 year olds, beginners. All the students got changed and as she looked up and began to get them ready to begin their stretching, she smiled when she saw Abby.

She gave the class their instructions and had her assistant Quinn take over. She hugged Abby and asked, "What are you going here Ab's? It's been forever."

"I can see that you are busy Liv. I can come back later if you want." Abby said to her not wanting to disrupt her class. Abby knew that Fitz wanted to meet with her and she hoped they could meet sooner rather than later.

"Well can you wait an hour? My class will be done by then." Abby nodded, ran some personal errands with her agents in tow, and met Olivia back at the studio. They went and got a drink and sat in her office. "So what's up Ginger?"

"You're still the only one that calls me that," Abby groaned.

"I know. I do it cuz it bothers you. So what's up? I know you didn't take time out of your busy White House schedule to come down here for nothing. I know you Abigail Margaret Whelan. Spill it."

Abby put her drink down, knowing and almost forgetting how well Olivia knew her. They had been best friends for so long they could read each other, without even thinking. She wondered how she could ask her to help our Fitz and his kids. Olivia then said, "No I am not asking Max out for you. He's not your type."

Abby smiled. "Liv, I have David remember. This has nothing to do with a man, per say."

"Okay," she questioned.

"Do you still give private lessons?"

"I haven't in a while. Why?"

"Well someone very high up on the political food chain, needs some lessons. He wanted me to come and talk to you about teaching not only him but his two kids. He can pay you, whatever you want, and we would need to keep this between us." Abby said to Olivia, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Someone high up huh," Olivia curiously asked.

"Abby what aren't you telling me?" She figured Abby was up to something but what was the question. "This has to be someone you work with, or know in the White House."

"It is," Abby said, trying not to tell her it was The President of the United States that needed her services.

"Abigail," Olivia countered. "I know for you to be here, there has to be some big event coming up at the White House that involves dancing." Then Olivia thought about it, and asked, "wait the French President and the First Lady. They are coming to D.C. for a visit aren't they?"

"Yes they are," Abby smiled politely. "Look can you help him and his kids out. His kids really want to learn to dance, and he desperately needs you."

Olivia looked at her, and was certain she was keeping something hidden from her. "What aren't you telling me Abby? You are trying to set me up with one of those politicians you see every day. I told you, I want nothing to do with that life."

"Nothing Liv," Abby lied. Abby knew that Olivia dated a Senator once and it didn't end to well. They man just wanted her on his arm for arm candy. He wanted her to give up dancing because seeing her with another man, made him self conscious. And he didn't see the need for her to work, in a profession that made her wear costumes that showed too much skin.

Abby has also never introduced Olivia to The President because they were both to busy. She tried a few times when they were campaigning but Olivia was either busy with her business or it just didn't work into the then – Governor's schedule. She always regretted them not meeting, and now was the perfect time to make up for it.

Abby then continued with, "It's just we don't want the press swamping you once it gets out that you are their teacher. We want to keep this quiet. Plus this would help this man do something really fun with his kids. You ARE the best and HE really needs your help. Consider this as a personal favor to me."

"Personal favor huh? Abby is he a republican? You know I hate republicans. I only voted for President Grant because you asked me to and you were working with him."

"That's not true, you voted for the President because you said he was HOT, had nice eyes, and a nice body. You said, if he wasn't a Republican and Politician you would go out with him in a heartbeat," Abby corrected her, making Olivia blush at that particular conversation.

"I hate you and your memory," Olivia begrudgingly answered.

Abby and Olivia then broke out laughing. "Please will you help him? I promise you'll fall in love with him and his kids instantly. His girls are fantastic, and are in love with dancing. You would help them get closer as a family." Abby had no idea the truth behind her words. "Plus I'll bake you your favorite dessert."

Olivia raised her eyes. "Are you bribing me girl?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Olivia snickered. "But I swear if I don't FALL for him and his kids, I am not doing this. You got me lady."

"Yes Ma'am," Abby said. She then hugged Olivia and then set up a time for them to meet. Because Olivia had to rehearse her routine with Max all week, she really didn't have to much free time. She told Abby to bring the girls by the studio, and to just let her know beforehand. Abby went back to Fitz and told him the plan.

/

**Meeting Miss Pope….Few days later…**

A few days later, after the girls got home from school they quickly did their homework and ran down to the Oval to see Fitz. He of course knew they were coming, and tried to end his meeting early, but his guest kept talking. He about to end the conversation when Abby knocked and then the girls ran past her, running up to Fitz.

"Ladies, manner's please," Fitz scolded them.

Nina and Bells looked up, and at the same time uttered "Sorry Daddy."

Fitz shook his head. His guest excused himself and Fitz sat with the girls on the couch. He could already tell that they were pinging, to meet their dance teacher. Abby sent the Secret Service to Olivia's studio beforehand, hoping Olivia wouldn't realize that they were guarding the First Children.

"Daddy, are you coming," Bells asked hopeful.

"Oh sweetheart I can't. I was not able to move my meetings around, so I have to stay put and work." Fitz told his girls.

"But Dad, you said you would come with us to meet her. What if you don't like her?" Nina asked him, already whining.

Fitz took her face in his hands, an act that always calmed her, ever since she was a little baby. "I know I did but I can't. But we will arrange something this weekend for us to meet. I need to set my lessons up with her anyway," Fitz said, looking at Abby who nodded.

"But what if you hate her, and she doesn't like you. Auntie Abby, Nina and I were hoping you two would really hit it off," Bells told Fitz with the sweetest eyes. "If you hate her, or if she doesn't like you, then you won't learn to dance."

"Oh sweetheart," Fitz put his arm around Isabelle. "I am sure Miss Pope and I will get along fine. Auntie Abby said that she's the best and I believe her. Everything is going to be fine. Okay?"

Isabelle and Nina agreed. The hugged Fitz and went to meet Olivia. By the time they got to the studio, Olivia and Max were getting ready to run through their final rehearsal for the day. The girls walked in and loved everything about her studio. Abby had the agents stand in the background, not to alarm Olivia and Max.

The moment Nina and Bells cleared the window so they could see Olivia and Max rehearing, they just about had a heart attack when they saw Max, dancing.

"Auntie Abby, that's…," Nina stammered, unable to find her words. Abby grinned.

"Ab's that's…oh my gosh…," Bells squeaked out, barely.

"Yes my ladies," Abby answered back, with a hint of mischief. "Something wrong?"

They finally walked into the room and saw Olivia and Max dancing around the room. "Auntie Abigail," squealed Nina. "That's Max ChimKophskia - the MAXS that I see on TV. Oh My God, I think I am going to faint."

"Nina, get a glass of water," Bells teased her. But she was having a hard time not freaking out too.

"Oh shut it Bells. You think he's HOT too," Nina bugged her.

"Yah well, I'll tell Daddy you said you think he's SEXY," Bells said that word just a little bit louder.

Nina was about to say something back when both girls heard, "Well thank you ladies. I appreciate the compliment. You made me blush," out of Max who was standing right behind them.

Both the girls turned around with their cheeks flushed and more embarrassed than ever. Max got down to their level and introduced himself. The girls shook his hand and vowed not to wash it afterwards. They were so giggly and excited that Abby almost forget why they were there.

Just then Olivia introduced herself to the girls. "Wow you're really pretty," Bells said first, immediately, shocking her sister.

"Thank you Isabelle," Olivia called her. "Is that okay if I call you Isabelle?"

"Sure but only my Dad calls me that when he's mad at me," she made sure to point out to Olivia. "But most people call me Bells."

"And I am Cristina, or Nina," her sister made her to tell Olivia next. "You are a really good dancer. Our Dad definitely needs you."

"I am sure he does," Olivia said to them. "Where is he by the way? I thought was meeting him today too. Have I seen you before? You two look familiar."

The girls giggled, not realizing that Olivia didn't know who they really were yet. Abby then spoke up, "He couldn't make it. He had to catch up some work before the weekend. He says he can meet you this weekend, if that is okay." Olivia said it was fine, not shaking the feeling she had seen them before somewhere. They then talked about what kinds of dances they would like to learn and what time their lessons could be at.

It was almost time for them to go, when Nina asked, "Miss Pope, what were you and Max practicing for?"

Olivia then told the girls about the competition that weekend and asked them if their Dad, Bells and Nina would like to come and see her perform. The girls jumped up and down and Abby said she would check to make sure it was okay. Olivia ran to her office and handed them as many tickets as Abby said they thought they would need.

The girls hugged Olivia and Max came back out, and hugged them to, causing both the twins to walk off fanning themselves. Olivia looked at Max and said, "See look at that you have ten year old girls, thinking you're a Lover Muffin too now, Maxi."

"Whatever you say Poppy," Max shot back.

"Hey," she threw something at him. Max gave Olivia the nickname 'Poppy' in college because she constantly ate popcorn. It was still one of her favorite snacks and to this day, he only called her that to get a rise out of her.

"Come on, let's run through this one more time. I want to handle this dance and place high on the leader board. Plus these girls Dad is going to be there and I want to leave a lasting impression." Max agreed, and before the music started Olivia was in a daydream.

"Care to pounce it off me," Max asked.

"It's bounce Silly," Olivia pinched his arm. She asked Max if they girls looked familiar to him but he couldn't be sure.

"Don't know. If their Dad is famous and works in the White House I am sure we've seen them on TV before. Lord knows honey, we don't watch the news. We stay away from the gossip sites and stuff. But I thought they looked familiar."

"Me too," Olivia then had Quinn start the music and Max and Olivia ran through their routine one more time. Once they finished she asked Max, "Do you think their Dad is going to like me Max? What if we hate each other? You know I don't do well around Politicians. I never know how to act around them. I always feel out of place. Plus I feel like Abby is setting me up or something."

"She's not. She just wants you to teach this guy and his girls to dance. You should be able to tell the kind of person he is, if they come to the show this weekend."

"I don't know. I have this funny feeling Maxi. I'm trusting my gut. My gut is…"

"Never wrong," he finished for her. He wrapped his arm around her giving her a hug and kissed her forehead. "I really liked his girls. If he hates me, I can't teach them. They're really sweet and they have this special something you know."

Max looked her in the eyes and said, "I am sure you both will hit it off fine. His kids seem to like you instantly. He'd be an idiot and a fool not to want to learn from your grace, brilliance and style. Only a moron not to want to be your student, and not have you in their arms, holding you close. He's going to LOVE you Liv. Trust me on that one."

Max had no idea the truth behind his words when he told them to Olivia. The words would have more meaning to Olivia then he could predict. Olivia kissed him on the cheek and said, "He's going to LOVE me - A Politician LOVING ME – A Dancer; HA! Now that would be something to dance about."

**TBC**

/

**Yes My Pumpkins, that is it. The NEXT chapter OLITZ FINALLY MEETS. I didn't want to drag it out anymore. How that meeting happens, well you'll have see. I am still the #SlowBurnQueen but doing some #QuickStepping is good, don't you think.**

**So now you know why Cyrus is not the White House COS. Cy helping Olivia out and James there too makes things interesting. Yes he knows Fitz, but he never introduced her because he left that life behind. And Quinn is there as her assistant.**

**You also FINALLY met her partner MAX. Yes it's the same MAX from DWTS, but I just changed the spelling of his last name. And as you can tell Bells and Nina, freaked out when the saw him. #TooFunny. **

**So leave me your #JudgesScore and let me know if you want CHAP 3 sooner rather than later. I know you are all eager for Fitz to step on her toes and shake his #THANG. Makes my email and twitter go CRAZY! **

**Peace, Pumpkins and Luv, **

**Me's**


	3. Amazed By You

**Hello my favorite "Dancing Judges." Here is your new chapter but it comes with a TISSUE ALERT. A section of this will make you cry, so don't read at work, or around anyone. You know I ain't playing when I warn you, so be prepared. You also learn a lot about Olivia and Fitz's past.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. If you want more, leave me your #JudgesScore. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 3: Amazed By You…**

"**Fitz's Girls…"**

As soon as the girls hit the White House, they dragged Abby out of the car, and up to the residence. The entire way home, all they talked about was 'their' dance teacher and Max. She heard the agents chuckle in the front of the car, knowing they were liking every bit of this.

"Aunt Abby is Olivia married?" Nina asked right away.

Abby turned, looked at her, partially stunned by her question. Before she could answer Bells snapped at her sister, "No ding-bat, she was not wearing a ring. It means she's not married."

"She could have taken it off twit," Nina sneered. She then looked at Abby. "Is she married to Max? Are they dating? He's so handsome…" Nina trailed off, getting a dreamy look.

Abby heard the agents in the front, snickering. Abby was finding it hard also holding back her laughter. She took a breath to calm herself. "Ladies for one let's stop the name calling. You know your father would not approve." The girls nodded.

"Now about Olivia, she is not married to anyone, and I have no idea is she's dating Max. But he does like her I think. They have been dancing together a long time."

Nina and Bells gave each that "twin silent look," signaling to Abby that they were up to no good. "So she's single," Nina pointed out first.

Abby bit her lip. "Yes."

Bells piped up. "Daddy's not dating either."

Abby sat back and looked at her then to Nina, who were doing some serious "twin communication" between them. She knew them well enough to know what was up. "Ladies WE ARE NOT going to set up my BEST FRIEND with your Dad. This is not what this is. She is going to teach him how to dance. That's it. She doesn't date."

"Well," Nina said, "she has been charmed by a 'Grant' yet. Daddy has those blue eyes that will make any girl want to kiss him, and think he's sexy."

"Never mind that Nina," Bells giggled out. "His blue eyes could make any girl want to jump his bones."

The agents by now broke out laughing and Abby the groaned, "Cristina Rose Grant, and Isabelle Victoria Grant I don't believe you just said that. Where the hell did you hear that? My God your Dad would kill you if he heard this conversation. Do you even know what that means?"

"Um," Bells blushed. "I guess it means the girl would want to kiss him a lot right."

"For the record Ant Abby, we heard you say that about Max," Nina piped up. "You wanted to…"

"Okay ladies, that's enough," she grumbled. Abby not sure how to answer, rubbed her eyes. "That's a great way to put it Bells," as she looked at the agents, who were blushing and wiping their tears from their eyes.

"Need a tissue boys," Abby asked.

"No Ma'am," they answered.

"Good then make sure that The President doesn't know about this conversation." Abby glared at them both as they hit the White House. The Agents nodded and opened the doors for them to go inside.

Nina and Bells took off, with Abby running after them, anxious to tell Fitz everything about Olivia.

"Daddy!" Nina shouted running into the residence.

"Daddy, where are you," Nina yelled again not getting an answer from Fitz yet.

"Dad, are you up here," Bells chimed in this time. But Fitz did not answer. They looked all over the place, but could not find him. They looked up at Abby, not sure where he could be.

"I know he's not in the Oval girls," Abby told the first twins. "Hmm, where could your Dad be?"

"Ma'am" Tom said, finding the Abby and the twins. "He's in the Rose Garden."

Abby smiled and took the girls to see him. The moment the girls entered the Rose Garden they could see Fitz walking around. He was deep in thought, and Abby knew it was about their mother. The twin's mother, Bellamy was everything to Fitz and losing her was hard on him and the girls. He always remembered she loved roses, and used to grow them well at the Governor's mansion.

Abby then realized it was the anniversary of her death. Four years ago today, she passed away due to ovarian cancer. It spread quickly, and by the time the doctors found it, there was nothing that could be done to save her. Fitz, Cristina and Isabelle did their best to make her last time with them most comfortable.

In her last months, they traveled all over. They went to everyplace on her bucket list; Paris, Rome, London, and some places the twins wanted to go to as a family. Their last trip was to Venice where they rode the gondolas, her dream. Fitz was Governor of California, so security was fun to plan, but he made sure he gave her dream vacation.

Fitz closed his eyes and remembered her last moments with him. Bellamy told Fitz before she died, "Take care of our little girls."

"I will," Fitz answered full of sadness.

"And do two things for me," Bellamy asked him, touching his face. He knew she did not have much time left, and he needed to get the twins.

"Anything," he answered fighting his own tears.

"Fall in love again," she told him.

"I don't know if I can," Fitz told her, laying his head on her chest. "How can I move on from you?"

"Yes you can Governor. One day some woman will come along and turn your world on its axis. I have no doubt of that Fitz. She's out there for you; your soul-mate."

"But you are," he tried to protest but she stopped him.

"In another life, in another time I was, but not anymore. Even though I am leaving this body, my soul will be elsewhere. I truly believe Sweetheart that SHE is out there for you. I know you love me. I never doubted that from the moment we met. You have given me the greatest life. I know me getting sick and leaving you and the girls suck, and if I could stop if I could."

"I know," Fitz croaked out. "I don't want anyone else."

"But," she kissed him. "She is out there for you Fitz. Somewhere out there is painful, difficult, life-changing, extraordinary love waiting for you to come along with all your superpowers and knock her world upside down. This woman will be _Amazed by you_ and vice versa. The moment your eyes meet, you'll feel the connection Fitz. I believe that. Move on for me and our girls. They will need to see you happy again."

"Stuff like isn't real, Sweetheart. I don't want Cristina and Isabelle to think I forgot about you," Fitz cried, thinking his wife was being physiological because she was dying. "She won't be you Bells."

"That's right because I am that damn good," she countered, making him laugh. "But none the less, I want you and my babies to fall in love again. This woman is out there for you Fitz. And she will come into all yours lives, in the most unexpected way. She will make you a better man, and President."

"President," he asked. "You still want me to run."

"I do. I not only want you to run my love. I WANT YOU TO WIN. I'll be watching. Don't back away from your dream of becoming President because I won't be here. I'll be in your heart and by your side every step of the way. When it becomes most difficult, I will be there holding you and our girls up. Okay."

Fitz nodded unsure of everything. He was losing his wife, his best friend, his love, his everything. How could he even consider moving forward with his life without her? He loved her so much. Life was so unfair.

"Bells, I don't know if I can do those things," Fitz whimpered.

"Yes you can and you will win. Your parents will support you, and so will the girls. I believe in you," Bellamy pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed her back, and let his tears fall.

He pulled away, "I can't."

"Promise me Fitz that you'll move on. I want to hear you say that you'll let yourself fall in love, and that you'll run and WIN the White House."

"Bellamy Rose Grant, this is silly," he grumbled, making his wife laugh.

"Is it," she protested. "Promise me that you'll let yourself and our girls fall in love again. Promise me that you'll run and win the White House."

"Bellie," he cried, letting his tears fall.

"Fitzgerald," she murmured. "Do this for me and know that I take my love for you and our daughters with me?"

"I promise to let my heart heal enough to find love, and win the Presidency. I don't make promises I can't keep. Bells," he looked down and saw that his wife breathing was changing. He called for the girls. Cristina and Isabelle came in and sat by their mother's bedside. She kissed them, and made them promise to be good for their dad.

Once Bellamy held her girls for the last time, Fitz had them escorted out of the room. "It's okay, u can go. We'll be fine."

"Liar," his wife of ten years told him. Her breathing became labored. "I'll be with you always. When you look at Nina and Bells remember to be amazed by them; because they are amazed by you. Remember Fitz any man can be a father. It takes a special man to be THEIR Daddy," she breathed out.

"I'll remember," Fitz was failing at holding back his tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. President," she smiled. She took one final breath, closed her eyes and she was gone. Fitz held her hand, felt it go limp, and knew it was all over.

He left the room and went to his girls. His parents were there, along with his sister and older brother. "Daddy is Mommy sleeping," they both asked.

"Yes my girls, Mommy is sleeping," and he held them close. Fitz cried into their heads, and parents made the phone call. He was so lost in his memory that he didn't hear the girls come into the Rose Garden.

/

**Once Upon a December**

Nina and Bells asked Abby if they could do something for their dad. They told her what it was and she found it on her cell phone. She handed one of the girls her phone and let them do this in the hopes it would make him smile. They realized what today was, and they hoped it would cheer him up.

All of a sudden Fitz heard behind him;

"_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

(The girls went up to Fitz and made him start dancing. He began to protest, but they whined at him and he agreed. They loved this song from the movie Anastasia. It was a movie they loved watching with their mom when she was alive.)

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

(Both girls, then each take turns dancing with Fitz around the rose garden. Abby is standing up on steps watching the scene. She looked to the stars, and told their mother, "They miss you Bells.")

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
_

(Fitz, Cristina and Bells take a small bow to each other. They looked up to the sky, and see the stars. "Mommy, we danced with Daddy. Did she see us?"

"Yes she did," answered Fitz, hearing the final verse of the song.

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."_

Fitz looks up and sees Abby on the steps. She comes down to him, "Mr. President I'm so sorry I forgot what today was for you and the girls."

"Abby it's Fitz right now, you're off the clock. It's okay. The girls needed to get out," thinking she was apologizing for taking them out to meet Miss Pope. "Today was a hard day, but I'm happy you're all back. The dance was what I needed I didn't break anyone's foot."

Everyone chuckled and he took the girls in the residence. They told him everything about Olivia's dance studio, Max, and her staff.

"Oh my God Daddy she's so pretty," Nina gushed out. "I like seriously can't wait for you to meet her."

Fitz rolled his eyes but before he could answer, Bells told him, "Daddy like seriously she is the bomb. We can't wait to start our lessons."

"Did you discuss that with her Abby," Fitz asked.

"No we didn't but she did give us," just as Abby was about to hand Fitz the tickets for the competition the girls began telling him about it this weekend. Olivia gave them all tickets and she wanted them all to attend. Fitz thought it was a strange request, but figured Abby told her that he was the President.

"Abby does she realize the security involved to get us to this event," Fitz looked at Abby wondering why her friend would give them all tickets.

"She wanted the girls to see her dance. Liv and her partner have never won one of these competitions Sir. She wanted you and the girls to see her compete so you knew the type of teacher she was. I already talked to the Head of the SS and the event staff. If you would like to attend, they will have everything ready. They just need 24 hours notice," Abby explained to Fitz.

Fitz let out a long breath, unsure of what to do. He was the busiest man on the planet and normally did not attend functions like this. He was about to tell Abby told but Nina and Bells came running back into the room with dessert.

Nina then asked him, "Please Daddy can we go see her dance? We really want to and it would be a great way for you to meet her. Plus she'll be dressed up I bet in some really gorgeous costume."

"On Nina stopped you just want to see Max shake his thang," Bells tattled on her sister, right in front of Fitz. He was so shocked by what his little girl uttered; he practically spit his dessert out all over the furniture.

"His what," Fitz asked her.

"His Booty Daddy," Bellie giggled. "Nina wants to watch him work it."

"Hey that was a super twin secret. You weren't supposed to tell," Nina squealed at her sister. Before Fitz could stop it the girls were wresting on the floor. He tried to get them to stop but it didn't work. Abby then yelled at them, and halted them in their tracks.

"But Aunt Abby she started it," Nina growled at her sister.

"Did not," Bells shot back, sticking her tongue out. "You told me in the car, that you think Max is SEXY."

"I did not," her sister shouted.

By this point Fitz had about enough. He called them both by their full names, they gulped and sat down. She watched him handle both his daughters quickly.

They apologized to the other, cleaned up their mess and got ready for bed. He told them if he heard a sound, they would be grounded for a week, and they would be going nowhere. The girls would lose electronic device for 24 hours starting immediately, and if they argued anymore, the device would be locked up for a week.

"Are we understood," Fitz shot at them.

"Yes Sir," they said in unison. Nina almost asked about the competition but her sister told her not to.

/

"**Beginning to Live Again…"**

"Good, now go," he scooted them off. The staff made sure they did what they were told, and he talked to Abby about the competition. "So they really liked your friend huh."

"Yes Sir they did. They took to her right away," Abby admitted surprised by that fact also. "Both the girls were gushing over her partner."

"Who is he," Fitz asked making some small talk, gesturing Abby to sit, which she did. Abby told him Max's name and Fitz was surprised. "Wow she dances with Max? I bet my kids loved meeting him."

Abby blushed, "Um yes she they did, it was interesting."

"No wonder why they are so eager for me to go to this competition," Fitz pointed out.

"Sir the Secret Service does need amble time to let the event coordinators know if you decide to go with the kids. So the more notice they have the better," Abby mentioned to Fitz.

"Well let me think on it and I'll let you know in the morning. When do you need to tell Miss Pope by," Fitz asked curiously.

"She just said that she'd hope to see you and the girls there Sir," Abby easily told Fitz. He nodded and started to head towards his room for bed. "Mr. President, I know she's watching you and the girls."

Fitz stopped and gave Abby a faint smile. "You believe in that stuff," looking up at the ceiling. "You think my beautiful Bells is watching me?"

She walked over to him. "I do Sir. If I didn't I wouldn't be working for a widowed Republican President with two spirit daughters."

Fitz chucked at her words. "Spirited like their mother. Both of them are so like her. I miss her Abby so much."

"I know you do. Look you don't have to go to this competition thing if you don't want to. I can bring them on my own with David if you want. Olivia will teach the girls no matter what. You'll meet her sooner or later, so think on it."

Fitz nodded. But before he could answer Abby reminded him, "but don't you think it's time you all start living again. I know you miss her. I get it. I really do, but she wanted to see you all happy again. Maybe this is a step in the right direction if you go to this thing and see my friend dance. She is the best."

Fitz was holding back his tears, still unsure. "My mind wants me to move on Ab's but my heart, I'm not sure I want to go out. What is a war breaks out, or someone gets kidnapped, or the budget gets balanced and I miss it."

Abby giggled at his choice of scenarios. "Sir, none of those things are going to happen. If they do, I'll make sure to contact the VP for you, to handle things till we get back."

"Okay," Fitz agreed with her on that point. She started to walk away but Fitz stopped her again. "What is she hates me, Miss Pope I mean. I can learn to dance from someone who hates my guts Abby."

Abby had never really seen this side of Fitz before. He had always proven to be strong and steadfast. He hardly ever doubted himself, and seeing him this way made her wonder what was going on. "Mr. President she is not going to hate you. She's going to love you," Abby said the last words like it was written in the stars, not realizing that would happen.

"A dancer loving me Abigail, you are SO full of crap," Fitz shot a pillow towards her, making her duck and chuck on back. "My approval ratings say otherwise most days."

"Because since Bells died, and you won the White House, you haven't been seen out with anyone," Abby pointed out. "The country thinks you're being celibate. The American People get it, because you're grieving, but they would like to see you move on. You should try and date maybe."

"Ah no, I'm not ready. Hell the country isn't ready either. What makes you think I can do this?"

"Screw the country Sir, and do what is right for you. Mr. President I didn't think I was ready for a job like this until Cyrus brought me in after his heart attack. All you and my friend are going to do is dance. It's not like you are going to date her or anything?"

Fitz smiled at her and realized how silly he was being. "I know. Miss Pope is just going to teach me to dance for this State Dinner. That's it, right?"

"Yes Sir. Sometimes the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many," Abby grinned when she said those words.

"Okay Captain Spock. I didn't know you liked Star Trek."

"I don't but David does. He watches those movies all the time. Good night Sir and I'll expect an answer in the morning. Give Olivia a chance. I bet you two will make a great couple on the dance floor. And like I said she's going to fall in love with you, just she did with the girls. Night Mr. President." Abby said reaching the door.

"Goodnight and thanks," he watched her leave. Fitz then went to check on the girls. They were both waiting for him to say goodnight. Each talked about seeing Olivia for lessons, and they hoped to see her dance over the weekend.

Nina and Bells bragged out good she was and of course she was beautiful. Fitz rolled his eyes, because he knew they were hoping for something for him and their teacher. He dismissed the idea and let them know he was still thinking on it but would tell them after they got home from school.

He then walked to his room and looked at an album of Bellamy and the girls. He missed her so much most days and today was no exception. He talked to her picture and remembered why the girls chose that song to dance with him earlier. It was a favorite of theirs after the movie Anastasia came out.

Their mother danced with them all the time to it. He smiled at the memory and crawled into bed. In those brief moments, like during their dance, he felt at peace, and alive again; just maybe this was what his family needed. He turned off his light and hoped to make a decision by morning.

/

"**Past Political History…" Dancing Competition…few days later**

The day of the competition had finally arrived and Olivia was a nervous wreck. Not only was this her first professional competition, but it would be televised. She heard that everyone was really excited that her and Max were in it. Max and Olivia had been practically the routine for their opening-dance every chance they had all week.

Now she was in her costume, in the dressing room, pacing in circles. She had not heard from Abby if Cristina and Isabelle were coming with their Dad and it unsettled her. To be honest, she couldn't figure out why. He would be just "another" student she would teach, and she'd been fine. She taught many men to dance before, and this time would be no different.

She was so busy pacing back and forth that she didn't hear Cyrus and James come in to see her.

"Wow," James squealed out. "You look stunning darling."

"Thanks," she gushed.

"He's right kiddo. So, where's your Russian Babushka, or what is it that you call him," Cy stopped and remembered. "Oh yes, where's your…"

"HER Lover Muffin, is right here," Max said coming in next. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Olivia. "My word you are gorgeous." He handed her a single white rose.

"Oh everyone, stop," she smacked Max in the arm, and hugged Cyrus and James. "I'm just a dancer is a pretty costume."

"Bull shit," Max countered. "Go out with me tonight? On a real date after this," he kissed her hand.

"Maxi," she swallowed hard.

James teased her next. "Come on Liv, you've made him wait long enough. Go for it. Do it or I'll leave Cyrus and go for him instead."

"I'm right here you know," Cyrus groaned. Cyrus then dragged James out of the room so they could talk privately. "You're lucky I love you James."

Max came up to her taking her hands, "Please Poppy," he called her knowing it would either get her to say yes, or hit him.

"Max, I'll consider it okay. We've been together so long. I don't want to ruin that. You're my best friend well besides Abby, who I hardly ever see anymore." She grumbled.

"Well I'll tell you what, if we place high on the leader board, how about we just go for dessert or ice cream. It's not a date." Max suggested.

"Not a date. I'll pay for myself," she threw back. "And if we place in the top three. If we place 1st, you'll get your real date."

Max picked her up and hugged her, making Olivia laugh. "Trust me Poppy, when those judges see me shake my Russian booty, we will get a high score. Hey are your new students and their Dad coming tonight?"

"I haven't heard so I don't know," just as she finished Cyrus came back into the room, letting her know that he needed to go to his seat. As he left he ran into Abby. He was shocked to see her, and recognized Cristina and Isabelle.

"Girls do you remember Cyrus Beene," Abby said to them.

"Hi Uncle Cy," they said in unison.

"Ladies," Cyrus said giving them both a hug. The agents remembered him so being close to the kids was not an issue. "My word, have you both grown. What are you doing here Abby? Where's the President?"

"Daddy is waiting for us at our seats. He came to see our new teacher Miss Olivia dance with Max. She's going to be teaching Daddy to dance too," Nina boasted. "We can't wait till he sees her. He's going to love her."

Cyrus looked at Abby shocked. "Seriously?"

Abby saw the look on his face and asked the girls to go sit with Fitz. That she would be there in a minute. They protested because they wanted to see Olivia before she went on to dance. Cyrus explained that they had to wait till after the show, because her and Max were practicing one more time.

"Fine," the girls said, and Tom took them to see Fitz.

Once the girls were out of ear shot, Cyrus looked at Mitch and dragged Abby into a near-by dressing room. Abby knew she was in trouble just by the way Cyrus glared at her. His nostrils were flared up and she could see his vein on his forehead sticking out.

"Cyrus don't you say it," Abby insisted.

"Does she know whose children they are," Cyrus asked her in a condescending tone.

"Not yet but she will," Abby said back.

"Holy Shit Fuck," Cyrus said. "You know how she feels about politicians Abby. She doesn't like them, after the last Senator fiasco. She only voted for Fitz, because of you. She grew up in that life and vowed never to go back. Her father practically dragged her to all the events he could, hoping to hook her up with the right guy. You know what HER father was grooming her for," Cyrus made sure to remind Abby. "She barely speaks to her mother because of it."

"I know Cyrus I was there. Daddy Dickhead was hoping she'd marry well, and become the first Black First Lady. She hated that life with a passion. That's why she declined to help him get elected. She fell in love with dancing in college, and pursued it. She's one of the best teachers and dancers in the country."

"Do you have any idea that when Olivia realizes that those two girls are the daughters of the President of the United States that she is going to kill you? I mean go DRILL BABY DRILL on you, and throw you into the river. May GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL ABIGAIL!"

"Oh stop being dramatic," Abby shot back. "She knows they're a politician's daughter. I told her that much."

"Yes but you didn't tell her anything else."

"Hey I am doing my job. Fitz needs to learn how to dance for he doesn't embarrass himself of this great nation, as you like to remind me of. You taught me well, I'll handle this. She'll help me. You know he's always been above the fray. He walks on water, and he needs her."

"Abigail, you best not be doing what I think you're doing," Cyrus growled. "This is not that stupid movie where two people learn to dance and fall in love. Oh yes Dirty Dancing. They are going to hate you."

"Oh shut it," Abby shrugged off. "She is going to teach him to dance and he is going to like it. He needs this Cyrus and you know it. I know you haven't been around lately because of your heart, but he NEEDS TO DO THIS. She needs to trust a politician again. Fitz is the perfect guy to gain it back. He's not dirty. The country loves him and so will she," Abby threw in his face.

"Love him huh," Cyrus ran his fingers through his hair. "The President is going go ballistic, when he realizes who she is. She is so going to POPE your ass Abby. Mark my words. I can't wait to see you two-step out of this situation."

"Whatever old man," she boasted. "Now you go handle your boss, and I'll deal with mine. See you on the dance floor and you're sitting with the President and his children; put on some dancing shoes and be happy."

"Oh God help me," Cyrus felt his blood pressure go up and watched her walk away. By the time this was over, he would only hope, the only high scores were from the judges.

/

**Amazed By You…**

Abby went and sat down next to Fitz, and waited for the competition to begin. They were in the front row with his most trusted agents around him and his family. The area was semi-blocked off and his security was on watch. Of course the crowd new Fitz and their girls where there, and they cheered when the announcer pointed him out.

The moment he saw Cyrus, coming in his direction he could not believe it. "Cy?"

"Hello Mr. President, it's been a long time," Cyrus told him getting a hug.

"Yes it has old man. How are you? Where's James," he asked not sure.

"He's coming. The agents are checking him out. But I'm here because someone I know is dancing tonight," giving Abby the death glare.

"Oh great," Fitz said back. "I'll guess I'll have to meet her after the show. But who is she?"

Cyrus almost told him it was Olivia, but the first couple made it on the dance floor. James sat next to Cyrus and said hello to Fitz. Abby was relieved he didn't. Her pulse was already racing enough just thinking about what Cyrus yelled at her for, and what Fitz would think of her. They sat back and then watched the competition.

Pairing after pairing they watched the couples glide across the floor. Fitz really liked it and since the girls were having a good time, he decided to tell Abby to see if they could come again. Abby looked at him surprised but she said that she would clear his schedule if he really wanted to do this.

Olivia was back stage, heard the judge's scores and the crowd cheering. She knew their routine perfectly and was ready for this moment. Even though she was a tad bit nervous, Max wrapped his arms around her, and told her "Let's go get them BABY!"

"Whatever you say Lover Muffin," she teased him back.

"You nervous," she asked right before they were announced. They were the last couple.

"Nope, I am dancing with the best darling. We got this." Max told her kissing her cheek. "We're going to do fine."

"I know. Hey do you see Nina and Bells out there," Olivia asked seeing Max sneaking a peek. "Nope, but I know Cyrus said they were here. Their Dad is too. Hey did you hear that President Grant is here?"

"Yes I heard the crowd go crazy," she snapped. "Now all I need is my father and mother to show up and I'll be in political hot water."

"Well they are not here, so don't worry about it. So, Gorgeous is going to be fine. Remember is just me and you. No one else matters. I'll tell President Hotcakes to go away if he bothers you after the show," Max wrapped his arm her.

"President Hotcakes," she giggled. "You know if I ever meet him, I won't be able to not think of that name now. Thanks."

"You got it. I'm surprised Abby hasn't introduced you to him yet…" Max said. He was about to tell her something else when he peeked out of the curtain and saw Cyrus, James, Abby and his mouth dropped open when he saw Nina and Bells sitting with their father, President Grant. He swallowed quickly and about tripped.

"Maxi," Olivia asked.

"It's nothing. Come on," he took her hand and heard;

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, doing the Viennese Waltz; please welcome Olivia Pope and her partner Max __ChimKophskia."_

Max then took Olivia's hand and walked her out onto the dance floor. Olivia put on her best smile, and placed the lightest steps on the floor as he guided her to wear they would start the dance. She gazed around the room, and took a bow before assuming her starting position with Max.

As the applause began to die down, Max stood behind her. She felt his hand go across her waist. "Remember, it's you and me. No one else matters. You were born to do this."

She closed her eyes. This was why she loved dancing with Max. They knew each other so well. He knew her so well.

Just as the clapping stopped she saw Abby sitting next to Cyrus. She looked more nervous than Olivia did, and she was the one dancing. She looked next to Abby and saw Nina and Bells.

"Hi Olivia," they mouthed. "Look this is our Dad."

The chords of their song, _Lonestars Amazed_ began to play. Nina and Bells were pointing to their Dad, as the twins kept pointing at him. Olivia then locked eyes with their father, President Fitzgerald Grant III. Her breath hitched, and she froze. Olivia gave a quick death stare to Abby and turned back to Fitz. She got lost in his piercing blue eyes as she heard this line;

"_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me"_

(Max felt her tense up, shiver and told her again it was just them. "It's just us," he whispered. He began to rock her side to side to start the dance. She gazed deep into Fitz's eyes, making his mouth drop open. He swallowed quickly, not sure what was happening. She then threw herself into the routine as the song continued.)

_Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

It was as if time stood still and everything lead up to this moment for Fitz. She kept the smile on her face but could barely breathe. She saw his face drop, and knew instantly he felt it too. She closed her eyes but could feel his intense gaze as Max danced with her around the room.

Olivia listened to the song, and did each move perfectly, the way they had practiced. But she knew this felt different. It felt right. The chemistry between her and Max was off the charts. They had danced before, but things never flowed this smoothly.

She was not sure what it was, but every time she moved past Fitz, and the girls, their eyes met. She saw him watching her every hand extension, flow of her gown, and foot placement. Even though she had never met him, she listened to the words and felt as if the song was meant for him in this moment.

As the last part of the song started to play, she listened to the words – really listened to the words. She watched the Leader of the Free World, get lost in her every movement, every lift, every touch her and Max created on the dance floor. It was as if, time stood still and brought her and him to this moment.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

As the song ended, Max sent her into a spin and she stopped directly in front of Fitz and the twins. She had not realized at first, where she was because her eyes were closed. When she opened them, and saw Fitz and the kids stand up clapping, her cheeks flushed.

Cristina and Isabelle were cheering and screaming for her. They were pulling on Fitz trying to get him to respond, but all he could do was clap and stare into her eyes.

Olivia was about two feet away from him and gave the crowd a quick curtsy but her eyes never left Fitz's. He watch her every move and once she stood face to face with him, she froze. They stared at each other like they were the only ones in the room. Before she tip-toed away, he mouthed to her one word; that made her practically stumble backwards….

"Hi."

"Hi."

/

**TBC…**

**So I am leaving you dancing at #Hi. This chap, I must admit was interesting for me. You found out that Nina and Bells mom was, Bellamy. I adore Bellamy Young. She's a sweet actress, and thought she'd be perfect. She passed away due to ovarian cancer. **

**Olivia is also from a "political family." Her father is a lot like Big Jerry. But WHO they are, you'll have to wait. That is one of the main reasons why she hates politics and politicians, it's because of her family.**

**Anyway leave me your #JudgesScore on who you think she is, and what will happen now that they met. Just wait, till they actually talk to one another and of course dance the first time. And NO they have never met, until now. LOL**

**The songs I also used in this chapter I meant no copyright infringement. "Once Upon a December" is from Anastasia. Sang by Deanna Charter. "Amazed" is by Lonestar; perfect for this first meeting. ;-)**

**P.S. Yes Abby is in BIG TROUBLE! **

**Hoping to place in the top three on the leader board…Me's**


	4. Every Time Our Eyes Meet

**Hello my favorite #DancingJudges. I must say I was quite shocked at how well my email went bonkers as the last chapter posted. I know I left you at #Hi, but a fanfic writer has to do what's she's got to do. **

**So without further gibberish from me, here is your next chapter. Enjoy the #FireWorks. Cuz trust me, you'll see them. Leave me your #JudgesScore at the end. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 4: Every Time Our Eyes Meet…**

**(Flashback to when Fitz saw Olivia…)**

"**Amazed by You…"**

Fitz sat back and continued to talk to Cyrus as the competition was about to start. He watched each couple come out and do their routine. The judges were harsh on some and other they seemed to really like. Nina and Bells kept asking when Olivia was going to be dancing.

"Girls I don't know," he heard Abby say to both. "But I think she's like one of the last couples."

"Aunt Abby will she see us sitting here," Bells asked, as the clapping died down.

Abby looked over at Cyrus, who mouthed, "You bet your Ass she'll see us sitting here."

Abby stared at him. Fitz looked at Bells, not catching on what was going on between Abby and Cyrus. "Yes honey she'll see us. They announced that I was here, so I'm sure she knows by now. I can't wait to meet her."

"Me too Daddy," Nina said, getting more excited by the second. "I can't wait for you to see her costume and see her dance to their song Daddy. It's perfect. She's perfect," Nina gushed.

"Yes Daddy, she's perfect for you," Bellie piped in. Fitz rolled his eyes, not sure why everyone keep telling him that she's perfect. They are only going to be dancing, it's not like he's going to fall for her or anything. He found their mother and he did not want to be with anyone else.

Fitz wrapped his arms around the girls and was about to say something to them. He started to talk but then heard just the announcer say;

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, doing the Viennese Waltz; please welcome Olivia Pope and her partner Max __ChimKophskia."_

Fitz mouthed literally fell open at the beautiful creature that lightly stepped out onto the dance floor with her partner. She was adorned in a white flowing costume, made of chiffon, and sequence. Around her chest had a sweet-heart neck-line and long white gloves that went up to her elbows.

Fitz eyes literally danced over all her curves. The dress, even though fanned out at the bottom, showed her gorgeous body of brilliantly. Fitz was so dumbstruck, that he could not take his eyes off her even if he tried. "_What the hell is happening to me_," he said to himself.

Fitz eyes glanced up to Olivia's face, as Max stopped and they got into the dance's starting position. Her make-up was flawless accentuating her high cheek bones, succulent lips, and eyes. This woman's eyes; they twinkled as the lights from the danced floor hit them.

Fitz felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched her partner's hand, wrapped around her tiny waist and pull her backwards into his frame. _"How can I be jealous? I don't even know her….,'_ he almost said out loud.

He watched her partner whisper something in her ear, and the most adorable smile, grace her lips. That smiled melted his heart, right then and there. "_This can't be happening,"_ he voiced out loud, so that Nina could hear him.

"What Daddy," she asked.

"Nothing Sweet-pea," he said, and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy," Bellie whispered, "isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, besides Momma."

As the chords to _Lonestar's Amazed_ began to play, Fitz swallowed hard. He was unable to find his words. Fitz loved Bellamy with all his heart and soul. He told himself after she died, that he wouldn't be able to look at another woman the way he looked at her. But seeing Olivia Pope, drastically changed that for him in an instant.

When Olivia then opened her eyes and then looked in his direction, he noticed first how she looked so happy to see his girls. A perfect smile graced her lips, and she nodded to acknowledge both twins.

But when she saw him, and looked deep into his eyes, she shivered. Fitz and Olivia were locked in a heaving stare down, as her partner began to move her back and forth to the music. In that fleeting moment, he realized Bellamy was right; someone would come along and turn his world on its axis.

He froze, unable to pull away from her stare down. He literally felt every coherent thought leave his mind, as her eyes connected with his. He about stopped breathing he heard these words;

"_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take"_

"_No_," he told himself. "_This is not happening. It CANNOT happen_." His entire world was beginning turned upside down by one look from this woman; this incredibly beautiful woman.

There entire time she danced with Max, he could not remove his eyes from her body, face, and costume. She was gorgeous. He was sure Abby was watching, but in this moment, Fitz didn't care. In his mind, he felt she was dancing for him and only him. He was totally mesmerized by Olivia's movements on the floor. She totally threw herself into their routine.

Each time she passed him, he felt this magnetic pull. This pull-attraction -connection was a feeling he had never felt before. He was not sure what he was though. Was it lust for a beautiful woman? After all it had been quite some time since he had been intimate with anyone. Was it admiration for how well she graced the dance florr, or was it something else entirely? He had never seen her before, so how could she be bringing these emotions out of Fitz. It made no sense.

Bellamy's prediction COULD NOT be happening, or could it? How could she have known? Could this moment been she told him about before her death; not to give up on finding love again? His wife was a smart woman, but there was no way she could have known this was going to happen to him.

As Olivia danced close to him and the kids, this next part of the song played, sending his senses into overdrive.

"_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes"_

Every single word of the verse Fitz heard sent his heart, and mind into overdrive. He imagined her hair around his face; it's texture, was it curly when it was wet. Would he love to watch her press her hair? When he cuddled her from behind, did their body's mold perfectly together. Was she, IS SHE the missing piece he's been secretly hoping to find. How she would whisper his name in the dark, when it was just the two of them and he was not "Mr. President."

Then he began to think about how she "tasted." He immediately shifted in his chair, feeling a part of his body begin to revive. He became almost uncomfortable because it all his years married to Cristina and Isabelle's mother, he did not remember ever reacting to her this way; just thinking about how she tasted.

He felt this jolt of electricity anytime their eyes met, during their waltz. Love at first sight was something that happened on _Once Upon a Time_; in children's stories, or in the show's case, Storybrooke, Maine. It did not happen in real life, and definitely not to the Leader of the Free World. He didn't believe in that, but whatever was happening to him, he felt like she was bringing him back to life. A life of love, he gave up on when Bellamy passed away.

Fitz felt his heart pounding out of his chest as Olivia and Max danced to the last part of the song;

"_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

As the song ended Max sent her into a spin and she stopped directly in front of Fitz and the girls. When Olivia opened her eyes and realized where she was, he noticed her blushing as he stood up and clapped with the audience.

She took a bow in front of him, but as she did so, her eyes were not able to pull away from his. _"There's no way she feel this too. She can't feel THIS to, or can she?"_

Fitz swallowed hard and clapped for her. The longer they looked at each other, the more both of them felt those "butterflies" in their stomachs, aching to be let free.

The burning gaze from both their eyes, made their body's come alive for the first time. Fitz felt his heart ready to pound of his chest. He knew he had to have some time with her at the end of the show, but had to figure out how. By the way Olivia was breathing before him, he knew the feeling was mutual. He had never felt this alive in his entire life, and it scared the hell out of him.

Fitz played the last part of the song's lyrics in his mind. He felt, but was scared to admit it, but she chose this song for him; THEM. But how was that even possible. She didn't know him when she picked this to dance to, so that made no sense. That terrified him. The chorus spoke to him directly, and even though he did not know her, he felt like all his life he was waiting for her to show up.

"_Every little thing that you do,"_ Fitz gazed into her heart speaking to her with his eyes, _"Olivia Pope I'm amazed by you."_

They stared at one another, like they were the only people in the room. No one else mattered; it was just them in this moment. He had to say something to her, to see if she felt THIS too, but what. He could only think of one word, that he could mouth without alarming the crowd of watchers.

"Hi," Fitz mouthed out, finally smiling at her. He watched her legs go weak, and nodded.

"Hi," she mouthed back, as she practically stumbled backwards, practically falling over.

/

"**Judges Score…"**

Fitz watched Max come and get her. Before she turned and walked away from him, he mouthed "_beautiful_," and gazed even more into her deep brown eyes. She blushed immensely, and lightly stepped away from Fitz and the girls. In the middle of the floor, he watched them both take a bow, and go and see the judges.

Each of the three judges said that Olivia and Max did an outstanding job. Karrie the first judge said, "I love how you each moved to the song. The eye contact and body language was well done. Keep up the good work and I can't believe this is your first competition."

The next judge Glen told them both, "My goodness you were really good. It was an enjoyable performance to watch and I can't wait to see what you can both do next week. I can only see you getting better. My only criticism would be for you both, is to work on your foot placement and extensions. Extend as far as you can go, even further if possible. Other than that I enjoyed the dance."

Max and Olivia nodded. He kissed her on the forehead. He looked over and saw Nina and Bells hanging on every word the judges were saying. Bells nudged her sister through their Dad because Glen said something not to nice. Max shrugged his shoulders but promised Olivia that they would only get better.

The last judge, Bruno loved their routine. "My DARLINGS," he stressed. "I absolutely loved this first showing. You danced with PASSION, VIBRANCE, and SEXINESS. Olivia, you got every man in the room, wishing they were Max right now." Olivia looked over at Fitz, and watched his cheeks flush.

"_This can't be happening_," she told herself. _"I don't even know HIM. How the hell can I even have these feelings? This stuff does not happen."_

Fitz placed his head down to hide the unmistakable grin on his face. Olivia knew by this gesture , he wished that he was the one dancing, holding her in his arms. She looked back to Max and let him hold onto her frame even harder. Max sensed something was going on. Her legs felt like Jello. She could barely stand.

Bruno then continued, "It shows that you have been dancing together a long time. My only advice would be for you both, is to work, on your body posture, and your lifts. Max, keep you BUTTOCKS in and connect with Olivia more in the dance. A few times during the dance, it looked like her mind was elsewhere. But other than that, you both did a marvelous job your first time out. I can't wait for next week."

Olivia took a quick peek at Fitz again, and saw him lick his lips and blush. She saw him cuddle Nina and Bells, talking to their Dad. She told herself, _"Dammit, he distracted me. What's worse is that he knows it. Fuck this is not supposed to happen. I am so going to kill Abby._"

After the applause calmed down, Olivia realized she had to walk by Fitz and the girls to go to the other part of the stage. Max gave her another huge hug. He reminded her in her ear if they placed well, he would get his 'date' tonight. She shrugged her shoulders, and looked back to Fitz and the girls. Olivia tried her best not to look at him, but his piercing blue eyes, kept bringing her back in his direction.

Every time their eyes met, this feeling inside her was almost too much for her to handle. What was worse was that he was not only a politician, but the Leader of the Free World. She wanted nothing to do with that life, but it would seem that fate had other plans in store for her. This was not supposed to happen.

Max took her hand and led her in their direction. She lightly stepped with him. She walked right by Fitz, the girls, Abby, Cyrus and James. Cyrus who was sitting a seat over from Fitz, stood up and gave her a hug. She went into his arms, and saw that Fitz and the kids were watching.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo," Cy whispered. 'I've never seen you dance like that before."

"Thanks Pops," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I don't know what got into me," kind of glancing at Fitz. "I have to go up there for our scores."

"Go," Cyrus told her. She leaned in and whispered, "I am SO go to HURT Abby." Cyrus looked at her, and then to Abby.

He gave her his 'knowing glace,' signaling to her that she was indeed in a lot of trouble. "We'll see you in a bit after the crowd clears out."

Olivia nodded and smiled at the kids and briefly looked at Fitz. Their eyes were already speaking an unspoken language only the both of them understood. She could see that every feeling she was having looking at him, it was mirroring in his own eyes. He was just a shocked as to what was happening between them as she was. He gave her a faint grin, making her heart flutter. She shivered, turned quickly and ran up the steps with Max.

Fitz looked at Cyrus and said, "You know her?"

"Yes," Cyrus commented back. Then it hit Fitz that this was where Cyrus worked now. He had heard from Abby that he was involved in a small business in the area, and knew now it was Olivia's studio.

"Holy crap," Fitz could not believe it. "You've been working with her, since you left my campaign."

"Yes," Cyrus responded. "I've known her a long time."

"Daddy," Bells asked him.

"I'm fine Sweet-pea. I'm good," he looked at Cy giving him that look that he wanted to talk to him later about Olivia. He didn't have to explain anything to Cyrus like Abby. Cyrus knew him fairly well.

Olivia and Max were now on the second level of the stage, waiting for their scores. They looked down and waited for the marks to show up. Fitz looked to Cyrus and asked him how they scored. Cyrus explained the scoring system and he waited in bated breath at how they did.

"_Karrie…8_

_From Glen…7_

_Bruno…8_

_Total Score…23 out of 30 points._

_That's puts Olivia and Max in a tie for third place."_

Fitz looked up and saw Olivia jump into Max's arms, screaming "We're in third place. WE TIED FOR THIRD!" She was jumping up and down and Max twirled her around in circles. She was ecstatic.

He was happy for her but seeing her fling herself, into this man's arms, made his heart race, his jaw clench, and he balled hands into a fist. The girls felt their father's tension, and gave him a strange look. How could he be having these odd feelings for a woman he'd only seen dance. It made so sense, and it scared the crap out of him.

"You okay Daddy," Nina asked this time.

"Yes Sweetheart I'm fine," Fitz explained. "I'm happy she placed well. But I thought they would place better than third."

Cyrus looked at him. "Mr. President, the judges will knit pick the smallest thing. Overall her and Max did very well. I've known Liv for a long time, and I have never seen her dance that well, not even in practice."

Fitz turned and looked at Cyrus. "Really?"

"Yes Sir. Her and Max have been together for a long time." Cyrus whispered to Fitz.

"Together," Fitz dared to ask. Of course they were a couple. There was no way someone that beautiful was single.

Cyrus then told him. "They are not a 'romantic couple,' though. But they've always had this chemistry on the dance floor. But tonight was different. I've never seen her come alive in such a way before. She was extraordinary. I wonder what happened…" Cyrus said, trying to gauge Fitz's reaction.

Cyrus noticed Fitz's smile as the last statement left his lips. His noted how his behavior shifted the moment he saw Olivia come out onto the dance floor. He has been friends with Fitz a long time, and knows him longer than most people in his life. Cyrus knew how much he loved Bellamy, and would never do anything to betray her memory.

Cyrus also noticed how Olivia danced. The change in her was profound, and he FIGURED it had a lot to do with Fitz. Olivia had always been a great dancer, but the way she performed tonight was something he not expected. Cyrus was sure it had EVERYTHING to do with Fitz, and he had to talk to Abby soon.

"Daddy she came in third," Bellie screamed.

"Yes Baby she did. I'm happy for her," Fitz answered.

"Me too," Nina screamed. "I can't wait for you guys to talk after everyone leaves. Do we have to wait that long?"

"Yes sweetheart," Fitz explained. "We don't want the entire world to know she's going to be teaching me to dance."

"Okay," Nina said. "I just can't wait for you two to talk." He watched her on the second floor talk to the other dancers, and Max. Everyone was happy, and seemed surprised that she decided to compete.

/

"**Chief of Staff Gets Poped…"**

For the next 30-45 minutes, after the competition ended, Fitz was constantly being asked by guests in the Ballroom, if they could have a word with him. It wasn't for political reasons, but guests of the competition that wanted a picture or autograph from him. He complied of course, actually enjoying the moment.

It was nice to be a room of people that really didn't want anything from him except his picture or his autograph. Some of the kids in the Ballroom, even wanted Nina and Bells autograph. Of course the Secret Service agents were having heart attacks with everyone that had to be searched, but Fitz assured Tom that no one would harm him there.

By the time the Ballroom cleared out, it was about 60 minutes later. Abby looked at Fitz and was about to go and get Olivia and Max, but figured she was backstage talking with the other dancers, and event staff.

"Sir would you like me to go and check on her," Abby asked, dreading the moment Olivia got a hold of her.

"No that's okay. We can wait. I know don't know if the girls can though," Fitz looked and saw the twins, already bugging Cyrus and James on where Max's location was. Just as the girls were about to drag James off to go and find him, Max emerged from backstage without Olivia.

Nina and Bells saw him, and Fitz noticed how they went in full blown fan-girling mode. He did his best to keep a straight face, but he found it hard, not to laugh. Cyrus walked up to Max first and of course Fitz's agents searched him to make sure he was clear.

Cyrus then walked over with Max and introduced him to Fitz. "President Grant this is Max ChimKophskia, Olivia's dancing partner."

Fitz out stretched his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well Sir," Max smiled. "It's an honor. Did you enjoy yourselves," he then asked looking to the girls.

"We did yes. Your partner and yourself did quite well," Fitz stated, casually looking for her to emerge from backstage.

"Thank you Sir. We practice hard, and Olivia's a terrific dancer- the best in fact. I am truly lucky to have her," Max trailed off, with a smile, that was not unnoticed by Fitz.

"IT would seem so," Fitz stated back. "By the way where…." Fitz started to ask but heard the girls starting to bug Max where Olivia was. Max explained that she was backstage either changing or freshening up.

Max then turned to Abby. "Abby, Olivia wants to see you. You best go."

Abby raised her eyes and knew she was in trouble. She excused herself and went to see her. Abby found out she was in her dressing room, and knocked on her door. Olivia told her to enter and she did. She leaned on the door as she closed it and could feel the tension in the room grow.

"Liv," Abby softly said.

"Abigail" she flatly stated back.

"Look I know your upset with me," she tried to get out.

"Upset" Olivia turned to face her. "Upset me, me no. What would make you think that?"

"What," Abby asked not sure what was going on

"Abigail dear," she cooed. "I am not mad at you."

"You're not," she asked not sure

"Nope," Olivia approached her, giving her a heated stare. "Mad is not the word I would use." She walked closer and stopped till she was inches away from her face. "I am going to KILL YOU. How the hell could you do this to me! Are you out of you mind?"

"Liv let me explain," Abby tried to say.

"No you don't get to talk right now," she screamed at her. "Out of all the people you want me to teach to dance. Why does it have to be HIM? Why can't it be someone else? You told me it was a politician. Why didn't you tell me it was President Grant? You know MY FAMILY Abby. Are you FLIPPING crazy?"

"I thought you'd recognize the girls," she countered. "He's really a good guy Liv. You just have to get to know him."

"Oh that's why you didn't tell me. You THOUGHT I recognize the girls. I don't follow that LIFE anymore for a reason. You KNOW my father. You know what that man wanted me to be. Now you're practically placing me in the Lion's Den. Are you crazy? You should have told me it was him. I CANNOT do this. I'll teach Nina and Bells but I can't teach him." Olivia walked away and began to take her costume off.

Abby now got pissed. "Stop walking! And yes you are!"

Olivia whipped around. No one tells Olivia Pope what to do. "I am not….," but Abby heard enough. It was time to bring out her Chief of Staff claws.

"You are GOING to go out there and talk to him Olivia. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is NOT like your father. He's NOT going to use you, like the others. He is a good, sweet, caring man and father. He has always been above the fray, and whether you like it or not, he's a one in a lifetime man."

"Abby, you know I can't be involved like this. If my father found out," she tried to explain.

"President Grant has the best agents protecting him, and in turn you. His daughters adore you Liv." Abby explained to her, hoping she would agree.

"I said I would teach Nina and Bells. I can't do TEACH him Abby. I just can't," she whimpered and walked away. Abby grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Yes you can and YOU WILL. I saw the way YOU looked at him, and how he looked at you," Abby threw in her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she threw back.

"BULL SHIT," Abby screamed. "Yes you do. You're just to chicken shit to admit it. You've been pushing people away from your heart all your life. You can't deny to me that you FELT nothing when you looked into that man's eyes. I know he felt it too."

"Abby, you're making SHIT up now," Olivia sneered.

"I am not. You both got butterflies when you looked at each other and you KNOW it. Now YOU ARE going to go out there and talk to him at least. And if you don't like him after ACTUALLY talking to him, then don't teach him. You have my word and I won't push the issue," Abby promised.

Olivia eyed her suspiciously. "Promise me Abigail that he's NOT like the others. That The President is NOT like my father."

"He's not Liv. Fitz REALLY is a good man. Please," she pleaded. Olivia heard her voice soften when she called him by his name. "He WON'T hurt you."

"Fine," Olivia agree. "I still HATE you right now. I thought you hated Republicans."

"I did until I met him," Abby shot back, taking Olivia's arm and walking her out of her dressing room. The stood behind the curtain and saw Fitz talking to Max, Cyrus, and James. No one was there now.

/

**Every Time our Eyes Meet**

"I hope she stays in her costume." Nina blurted out. "She looked so beautiful, right Daddy?"

"Yes she d…" he barely got out before she emerged from backstage with Abby. She was still in her costume. "She is exquisite," he said out loud, watching her walk over to them.

"LIVY," the girls screamed and ran into her arms. Fitz had never seen them behave like this before and was completely taken back. They of course did this for his sister Liz, and his mom. He watched as the force of their hug, sent her flying backwards, and onto the dance floor.

"GIRLS," Fitz bellowed, running over to where all three of them were lying on the floor in the biggest fit of giggles. The agents followed him along with Max, Cyrus, and James.

"Oh Hell," Abby huffed out.

"Oh my gosh LIv we are so sorry," Nina cried out. "Did I ruin your dress?"

"No it's fine" paying attention to the girls. "It's just a dress."

"You knocked her over you Twerp," Bells scolded her sister.

"I did not," Nina huffed back. "It's your fault too. I didn't do it ALL myself you TWIT."

"I am not a TWIT, you DORK," Bellie sneered. "If she's hurt, Daddy's going to be pissed!"

"LADIES that is ENOUGH," Fitz bellowed, finally making it over to Olivia and his daughters. "Off the floor now and Miss Pope," Fitz commanded. Olivia kept her eyes on the girls and nudged them to get up. She mouthed that she was okay and she was not hurt. She felt HIS eyes gazing down on her, but if she looked up with him towering over them, she'd be toast.

Nina and Bells got up and Olivia started to get up. She saw a hand, and someone bend down to help her. She thought nothing of it and grabbed onto the person for balance. The moment her hand made contact, she KNEW it was not Max. She closed her eyes, and felt the President of the United States, help her up off the floor.

She felt her entire body come alive, and all he was doing was touching her. The butterflies in her stomach felt like lightning bugs, sending an static charges that were firing all over her body. She felt her toes curl, sparks on her neck, and her breathing increased.

All the way up, till she was standing he did not let her go. He moved closer to her and was now holding onto her elbows. Olivia opened her eyes and could see his chest rising and falling as fast as her own. She could feel his breath on her head. My GOD he smelt so good- a mixture of pine and spice.

Before she could do anything, she heard him say to her, "Miss Pope, are you all right?"

With her head down, still unable to meet his eyes, she answered, "Yes I'm fine thank you." She swallowed hard, still unable to look up and meet his eyes. She was breathing rapidly, not sure what do to. She heard Abby scolding the girls, and Cyrus and James talking, but could not make out what they were saying.

She finally found her words and asked, "You can let me go now Mr. President. I won't fall."

"Only if you look at me first," Fitz asked. She tried to ask why, but Fitz whispered, "Please?" His sweet voice went through her entire body, like a knife through butter. His voice tone was deep but sweet, and sensual at the same time.

She closed her eyes and gradually raised her head. Olivia willed herself to open her eyes. When she did, Olivia was met with the most gorgeous pair of crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. Fitz smiled at her and uttered, "There you are," making Olivia blush.

"Hi," she said first not sure what else to say.

"Hi," he answered back. She tried to pull away from his grasp but he she could sense that he did not want to let her go. "Are you sure you're okay Miss Pope?"

"Yes Mr. President I'm fine. Your daughters didn't hurt me I promise," she barely got out.

"Good," Fitz said back, watching her every move. "I…um…" he tried to say but Max came over t her.

"Gorgeous," making Olivia blush and finally step away from The President.

"Hey Lover Muffin," making Fitz give her the strangest look.

"I see you met your new student," Max said, standing next to Olivia. He wrapped his hand around her waist. The move and Max's hand on her body did not go unnoticed by Fitz. He definitely did not like it.

"I would seem that way," she glanced at Fitz and looked away quickly, unable to hold his piercing gaze, without feeling her cheeks flush.

Abby then came over and tried to introduce them, but Olivia told her, "I think we're good Abigail. Thanks." Abby knew she was pissed. Her voice tone was enough of an indication as was the daggers that were shooting out of her eyes. She agreed to meet and talk to him and hoped this was enough.

Abby stepped back, next to Fitz, who was could sense that Abby did not tell WHO she would be giving lessons to. The girls then went up to her and apologized for knocking her over. Olivia turned to them and told them she was fine, and to be more careful.

"So is third place good," Bellie asked her first.

"Well, it's not bad," Max stated to her first. "Next week we're hoping we place higher, right Gorgeous?" Max without having a second though, placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked to Fitz. He swallowed quickly, trying to seem like Max's kiss did not bother him, but it did.

"We'll see," Olivia stated, and quickly looked at Fitz, who had his hands placed in his pockets, to hide his nervousness. She saw him pierce his lips in, and when their eyes met again, she felt the same connection as before. She shook her head, and quickly turned away.

Fitz placed his head down, but kept watching and listening to her talk to the girls. The sound of her voice was tugging at his heart in every way imaginable. Each syllable, word, sounded like music it to his ears. He could listen to her talk forever.

Nina then spoke up, pulling on Fitz, "Daddy says we can come and watch you dance next week again."

Olivia turned to him, "Really? You don't have to."

"I want to see YOU dance again," putting emphasis on the one word he really wanted her to hear.

She raised her eyes, feeling even more nervous, and quickly leaned on Max for support. He whispered to her, "You okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, and gave Max a faint smile. Max also knew her well and could sense her uneasiness with the situation.

Abby knew she was in trouble, but decided to just go for it, or Olivia would never teach him to dance. "Mr. President, why don't we let Olivia and you have a few moments alone so you two can hash out your lessons. Is that okay Liv?"

"Sure," Olivia said, through grinded teeth. She was SO READY to kill her. She looked to Fitz.

"Yes I'd like that Miss Pope." Fitz answered.

Cyrus and James then suggested her and Fitz go walk to the garden in the back of the building. It was quite and they could have some time alone. Olivia agreed, and lead Fitz away from everyone.

"**You'd Be Lucky to Dance with Me…"**

Olivia and Fitz walked in comfortable silence, with his agents in tow. She wanted to change out of her costume but wasn't sure if he'd mind. "You can change you know. I'll wait here and you go ahead." She nodded and was shocked how he knew. She went and changed and came out in a light pink dress and shoes.

Fitz was stuck but how beautiful she truly looked. "Wow," he said to himself. She must have known what he was thinking because, she blushed.

She opened the door to the back of the studio and walked into the garden. "Wow."

"Mr. President?"

"I like it," Fitz said back, letting her go in front of him.

Olivia pointed to a bench and they went and sat down. She sat far away from him as possible, not sure sitting to close to him would be a good idea. "I don't have cooties you know," he chuckled.

"I know that," she breathed out.

"So why you over there," Fitz teased. She was afraid of him but he didn't get why. "I promise I won't bite. I would never hurt you Olivia."

When he said her name, she froze and finally met his eyes. She bit her lip, making Fitz smiled at her more. "That's good to know."

He moved closer. "So how does this dancing thing work?"

"Excuse me?"

"How does it work?"

"Um care to elaborate," Olivia asked him back, not sure.

"Well obviously we need to set up lesson times. I would like to know when you are free so I can clear my schedule. Then I have to set up times for the girls, right?" She nodded and they worked out two days and times for the girls. Fitz said they both were fine.

Olivia was ready to head back to the others, not wanting to be alone with him anymore. She started to get up until Fitz said, "Oh yes I am sure you need to dance with me, to see how bad I really am," Fitz winked at her, making her cheeks flush.

"Um," she didn't think she could be that close to him again. Fitz being close had her senses in overdrive. "We don't have to do that now Sir. We only supposed to be working out lesson times and such. The actual dancing can wait."

Fitz knew she was trying to get out of it, but could not figure out why. He decided to take literally the first step. "So," Fitz said standing up. "Dance with me?"

"What? Now"

"Yes now," he insisted. "There is no one out here but you and me. It's just US."

"But," she was definitely not ready to start teaching him right this second. The thought being in his arms, was sending her five senses into overdrive.

He placed his hand out, waiting for her to take it. "There's no one here but you and me. Abby sent us on this walk so we could talk and harsh out a few things. So that's what we are doing."

"But I just got dancing for the evening," she said, in an attempt to get out of it. "I don't want to dance anymore tonight."

"Is that so," he said challenging her.

"Yes Mr. President it is," she shot back.

Fitz knew something was up. He felt it, and he knew she did too. "What are you afraid of," he blurted out.

Olivia stared at him. "I AM NOT afraid."

"Then come here and dance with me," but she didn't move. "You don't think you're good enough to teach me do you Miss Pope."

"Excuse me," she answered back, getting upset.

"You heard me," he countered. "You DO NOT think you're good enough to teach me to dance, so you're chickening out."

"I am NOT," she said back, letting her emotions get the best of her. She stood up and faced him, head on. She just met this man and he was already getting under her skin. How in the hell was that possible? Her eyes were darting back and forth in her skull, filling with passion. Fitz was so turned on, he had to steady himself.

"So" he walked to her. "If you don't want to dance with me, or teach me I can just have Abby find someone else."

He started to walk to the door, but Olivia without thinking grabbed his hand and turned him around. Fitz felt the jolt of electricity as she pulled him back. She got in front of him with FIRE in her eyes. "I am good. I am brilliant. You are here with your children because of a favor to my best friend in the whole world Abigail Whelan. I would waltz, quick step and samba around Fitzgerald Grant every day. You would be lucky to have me teach you. You just didn't like the fact that I immediately didn't jump at the chance to dance with the President of the United States…" she started to say.

"I LOVED watching you dance tonight Miss Pope," Fitz said, stepping into her personal space. "I agree with every word you said, very astute. And you're right?"

"Right," she asked not sure what was happening.

"I would be lucky to have you," Fitz said letting his voice deepen and stare deeply into her eyes. He stepped closer to her again. She looked up and both were now breathing heavily but in sync. They gazed deep into the other's eyes, feeling their connection between them strengthen. She felt the instant pull towards him and backed up.

"Maybe we should," she tried to say.

"Go out there and," breathing heavily.

"Dance," she finished. She headed for the door, and lead him back out to the grand ballroom, not sure what the hell was happening between them both.

/

**TBC**

**SO I am SERIOUSLY going to leave you #Dancing right there. I know I normally don't do updates this soon but decided to do this REALLY early. I hope you enjoyed it and as you can tell are two LOVE BIRDS are all ready in too deep. **

**Both felt "something" and neither one are sure what to do about it. She's not running away. He's not sure what the hell is happening to him either. Abby got the verbal beat down but she didn't back down either. **

**So the next chapter, you'll see their first dance, (Maybe) and a whole lot more. If you have a song choice, for the rest of the competition you'd like to see me include in a later chapter, please feel free to DM on Twitter or PM on . Either way I'll follow your #JudgesScore all the way home.**

**Thank for reading and Happy July 4****th**** weekend. Me's**

**(No copyright infringement intended by using Lonestar's Amazed.) **

**P.S. Yes the Judges are the same ones on DWTS. ;-)**


End file.
